Te Amo
by StarFive
Summary: Se trata de que ya Inu Y Kagome son novios, y el le pedira matrimoni!.Es Mi Primer Fin´c.


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi!**

**Te amo**

"**TE AMO"** y no es:

un te amo aniversario,

un te amo compromiso,

un te amo acostumbrado,

un te amo apurado,

un te amo también...

Pensamientos de Inuyasha+

Estoy esperando te como siempre a lado de eso poso místico, el cual nos une, ya te dije que te Amo, y tu me correspondiste, ya va a pasar un año desde que ya somos Novios, o por lo menos a como me lo explicaste ya eres mía, o eso entendí, ya paso un año y crees que no me acuerdo!. Yo se que estas molesta por que últimamente no eh sido muy afectuoso con tigo, pero necesito saber si me amas tanto como te amo a ti, y se que si, pero necesito saber si es cierto!.

"**TE AMO"** y así es:

un te amo enamorado,

un te amo extasiado,

un te amo demasiado,

un te amo generoso,

un te amo por que si.

Pensamientos de Kagome+

Estoy en mi casa, pensando en si ir, Tal vez no se va a acordar, y eso me duele, pero tengo que ir, necesito decirle que lo amo, y que no importa si el no se acuerda de cosas tan importante, que no importa si se la pasa molestándome, que solo me importa que el este a mí lado. Ya paso un año, después de que todo acabo, des pues de la derrota de Naraku, y después de que Kikio apareció, y prometió ya no interponerse con Inuyasha y con migo, pero que tal si el se acuerda de ella, que tal si ya se arto de mi y decide ir por ella, no lo soportaría, pero que cosas pienso, si fuera así, el ya se hubiera ido. _Se acercaba a pasos lentos al poso _

"**TE AMO"**

Con un "te amo"

Pronunciado por los labios

Mas gritando con el corazón.

Ella dudaba al saltar, el se estaba desesperando y quería ir por ella, ella dejo de dudar y salto, el se desespero y salto, Los dos se encontraron, pero cayeron en la época antigua.

Kag.- Te Amo, y no me importa si no te acuerdas de lo importante de este día, por que te Amo!. –fue lo que dijo antes de darle un beso.

Inuyasha sonrió al separarse de sus labios, y se acerco a susurrarle al oído .-Yo también te Amo, pero quien dice que me olvide que hoy te pedí ser mi Novia, Tonta!

Ella sonrió, no sin antes de sirle abajo, por haberle dicho tonta!.

Kag.- Inuyasha, que lindo eres, pero... ¡¡Abajo!

Inu.- Ka, go, me, porque!...

Kag.- Jajajajaja, te ensuciases, jajajajaja

Inu.- me las vas a pagar!

Kagome empezó a correr, pero el la alcanzó, y la sujeto de la cintura, pero iban a caerse, al percatarse de eso Inu trato de rodar antes de caer, así ella no sufriría daño alguno.

Inu.- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar – Inu le dio un beso corto pero suave – Pero me gustaria mas si te quedas y te casas con migo.

Kagome no sabia que decir.

Kag.- Me dejarías pensarlo.

El solo la miro extrañado, pero no pudo decir palabra, solo asintió, ella se separo del abrazo, y empezó a caminar asía el poso, al llegar salto.

Inu seguía acostado, pensando en que había hecho mal, tal vez ella no lo quería tanto como decía, pero ella dijo que lo pensaría, y el esperaría.

En la época actual una chica se despedía de su familia y de su vida normal, su Madre, su abuela, incluso Souta lo comprendió.

Kag.- Me tengo que ir, si me quiero casar, pero quiero vivir aya con el.

Madre.- Has lo que creas correcto, pero recuerda que aquí siempre estaremos.

Kag.- Gracias, y que crees que pase con la escuela?.

Madre.- No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo!. Ok.

Souta.- Cuídate Mucho hermana, y espero que nos puedas visitar.

Kag.- No te preocupes, lo are!.

Abuelo.- Cuídate Mucho!.

Kag.- Si, y ustedes también! – les dio un abrazo a cada quien y salto asía su futuro, o asía un paso maravilloso.

"**TE AMO"**

Con un te amo

Tan divino, tan humano

Como jamás alguien imagino.

Inu esta arriba del árbol mágico, esperando haber cuando regresaba, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no ce dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba. Kag.- ¡¡Abajo! 

Inu callo, pero se levantó rápido para ver si era Kagome, su Kagome (por dios quien no ce daría cuenta que es ella), y la abraso.

Inu.- Y que... pensaste? – dudaba al preguntar, pero ya quería saber, pero se decepciono cuando Kagome agacho la mirada, el hizo lo mismo pero así el otro lado, cuando Kagome vio su reacción sonrió, y se le quedo viendo, Inu al percatarse de esa mirada voltio a verla, ya no comprendía nada! – Que pasa!.

Kag.- Pasa... que...si... me quiero...casar, y ser tuya! –le sonrió tiernamente.

El por la emoción solo la beso y estuvieron así barios minutos hasta que necesitaban aire.

Inu.- Entonces si te quedas con migo! –Le miraba a los ojos.

Kag.- Claro que si!.

Fin 

**Nota De Autora: **Pues espero que les aya gustado, se preguntaran por que solo un Cap., la razón, es que creo que no soy buena en continuaciones, y como soy nueva quería probar a ver si era aceptada, pero creo que lo mío será así, de un solo Cap.

Ya aclarado esto me gustaría saber si les gusto o no, de todo tipo de comentario recibo.

Atte: StarFive, pero anterior mente era Doremi3.


End file.
